Compsognathus
|game = Jurassic Park: The Game |comic = |adventures = |toy = |card = |theme park = }} Compsognathus, known for short simply as "Compy", is a of theropod dinosaur, that lived in the late Jurassic period in Germany. Compsognathus is only known from two specimens, both belong to the species longipes. Compsognathus was a small, chicken- sized carnivore. More real-life information: Compsognathus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Compsognathus could be seen throughout , and was in one scene in ; it replaces the Procompsognathus from the novels. They thrived mainly on Isla Sorna. Compsognathus also appears in many games and toy lines. It`s height is only 30 centimeters. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Isla Sorna housed many Compsognathus across the island. They were green, in colour. Due to their very small size, visitors to the island such as Robert Burke generally regarded the animals to be harmless, and not dangerous. This however is actually the exact opposite, as a large pack of Compys attacked and killed Dieter Stark, as well as attacking the small girl Cathy Bowman who survived, albeit seriously injured. Compies have a creative attack tactic for their small size; the alpha appears first and confronts the victim, who is surrounded by the other compies before he/she knows they are coming. While the prey is interacting with the Alpha, or ignoring it, the others will eventually spring and attack the victim, usually overwhelming it. Accuracy Dr. Robert Burke misidentified it as "Compsognathus triassicus" instead of "Compsognathus longipes". The scriptwriters confused it with Procompsognathus (from The Lost World novel) of which triassicus is a species. There is no evidence that Compsognathus hunted in packs, due a shortage of specimens. In the movie the Compsognathus has two fingers, while in reality it had either four or five due to the lack of fossil evidence. Compsognathous appeared in the lost world novel since when Dr.Richard was bitten by one and had no affect. Jurassic Park III In Jurassic Park III, Compies are shown to be insect-eaters as well. Several Compies can be seen running underneath the Tyrannosaurus and the Spinosaurus when they were fighting. Eric Kirby seemed to know these creatures are a great threat and usually took shelter after hearing their high pitched chirps. He also stated that T-rex urine would keep the animals from attacking (along with all but the largest dinosaurs) and is seen as a reason these inventive hunters never ended his island adventure early. They are mostly scavengers but when they get a chance at something that's not with a group (like a human or a cornered medium sized dinosaur). Jurassic Park inspired games *''Compsognathus'' is also featured as a common enemy in the majority of other Jurassic Park games, especially shooters like the Jurassic Park SEGA Game and The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. *''Compsognathus'' is the first playable character in the video game The Lost World: Jurassic Park, it uses its leaping and evading movement to escape some of the larger predators. The character can suffer from high falling damage that would be contradictory to a small animal's ability to take higher falls. *''Compsognathus'' also appeared in the game Warpath: Jurassic Park as an edible creature that restored health, herbivore characters simply attack it and some how that will gain them health too. They were not listed in the Museum, along with Stegosaurus. *It was also planned to be in the game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis but was scrapped, as it was too small for the ranger helicopters to shoot it. It is however possible to make Compys in JPOG by copying and modding the file of a Dilophosaurus, then giving it the model of a Dryosaurus. *''Compsognathus'' is an enemy in Jurassic Park III: Dino Defender. *''Compsognathus'' appears in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *''Compsognathus'' is an enemy in the Jurassic Park mobile game. thumb|300px|right *''Compsoganthus'' appears in Jurassic Park: The Game. They attack the player rather rarely, for they appear just every so often, usually feasting on a dead dinosaur. Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Theropods Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:1999 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:1998 Category:1998 Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores